Secrets Safe With Me!
by Just.A.Lovatic
Summary: When none other than the infamous Trey Brothers returns to Condor Studios to guest star on Mackenzie Falls, drama is bound to accompany him. Chad and Sonny have been sneaking around together behind the rest of the studio's back, but leave it up to their new cast mate to walk in on them in the middle of a heated moment! Sonny/Chad
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this story two years ago. I found it, decided what the hell, and now I'm posting it! **

* * *

**Secrets Safe With Me**

I cannot believe Trey Brothers is back. Apparently since he had brought so many views for so random, Condor Studios decided to have him guest star on Mackenzie Falls and the view count would go through the roof. I normally wouldn't have a problem with this, I mean he wasn't even guest starring on my show this time, but, somehow he had this crazy idea in his head that there was something going on between me and the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. Ok, to me it was obviously not so crazy an idea. Ya see, Chad and I have been going out secretly behind everyone's back. I know it's horrible and so unlike me, but I honestly love him. We have an amazing and beautiful relationship and he is the most important thing to me, but obviously no one else in California would see it this way, thus we decided it'd be best if no one finds out about us being together. Plus, I think it's pretty alluring that we have this intense secret from everyone. It's like we have our own little Romeo and Juliet thing going on.

So anyway, Trey Brothers somehow remembered the fact that me and Chad (publicly) dated back like a year ago and also caught us whispering (sexual things thank god he didn't hear) in the cafeteria the other day. Even just before he went up to me in my prop room and hinted that I still had a thing for Chad. I of course acted like that was the craziest thing I've ever heard, but I know deep inside that he didn't believe me. Chad seems to also know that Trey might be on to us. I have no idea what he said to Chad, but it was probably similar to what he said to me.

I walked though the Mackenzie hallways as I did every now and then when I desperately missed Chad and risked our secret by sneaking off into his dressing room. I had my hood on and looked at the floor the whole time, but god forbid if anyone ever saw me going into Chad's dressing room, I'd have no explanation and the world would be that much closer to discovering our secret. Of course Chad and I agreed it was a bad idea for me to take the risk by walking publicly into his dressing room, but all I cared about was seeing him. Those secret get-togethers are always the best because off all the excitement of being where I'm not supposed to and knowing how mischievous we really were. Usually we just made out, but being in his dressing room makes me feel like a rebel.

I knocked on his door twice, waited a moment, knocked twice, waited again, and then three times. Our secret is so well played that we have all these secret codes and when-in-trouble phases. Chad slightly opened the door, saw it was me and opened.

"Hey" he smiled at me as I took off my hoodie because I was no longer in danger. He took no time after he locked the door coming over and wrapping his arms around me. I smiled back and gazed into his beautiful eyes. God, he was so gorgeous. I'm so crazy about him that's it's almost insane that anyone believes I deeply hate him. I knew it was only a matter of seconds before he'd throw me on his couch and start kissing me, so I had to make my point fast.

"So, what's up with Trey Brothers?" I asked tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Trey?" he asked flirtatiously while coming closer to me.

"Yeah, you know how he has this crazy idea that there's something going on between us." I said sarcastically while smiling slyly.

"I wonder where he'd get a crazy idea like that." Chad closed the gap between us and rested his forehead on mine.

"Seriously." I giggled moving slightly away from him. "why does he think something's going on?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he'll realize he's wrong and forget he ever thought anything about it."

"Yeah, but whatever he thinks is going on between us, he's definitely not wrong." I smirked.

"Well I know that, but he'll never know that." Chad returned the smirk and again closed the gap between us again.

"Ok I guess your right." I said acting innocent..

"Good" Chad said in a sexy tone and scooped me up in his arms.

"mmm good" I whispered. Chad carefully dropped me on his dressing room sofa, climbed on top of me, and placed his lips on mine.

We were there for quite a while. I never was able to keep track of time when I was with him. I was on break from rehearsal. Nico and Grady were rehearsing there sketch. Zora was who knows where, but that was normal. The only person I had to be worried about was Tawni, but I'm sure she could care less that she didn't know where I was.

Fortunately for Chad, no one would question him if he comes late to his rehearsals. Of course it's not good if he does and he prefers not too, but he's the star of the show and none of his cast members care what he's doing on his breaks.

I've had to be with Chad for at least 20 minutes now and we were in a position where he was slouching on the seat of the sofa and I was straddling him. We were pressed closely together and continued heavily making out. Somehow Chad's door became unlocked during this time period and you'll never guess who decided to ask Chad a question about his script at that very time.

"Eh, Chad I have to-" As soon as I heard someone's voice my heart stopped. No one had ever walked in on me and Chad before. We've been so concerned about me being caught walking over to his dressing room and people being suspicious, but we never imagined how horrifying it would be if someone actually walked in on us kissing like the way we were. I broke away from Chad and whipped my head toward the heart-shattering voice. Non other than Trey Brothers was standing in Chad's doorway looking confused out of his mind. I couldn't even process what was happening. I was so shocked that I froze right there. I'm sure Chad felt the same way and neither of us moved an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

After what felt like forever, Trey took in the intimate scene and slightly smiled mischievously. "Well ello" Trey said looking straight at me. I couldn't speak, but I knew I had to get out of the position I was in. I jumped off of Chad so fast that I almost fell over.

"What's uhh, going on here?" Trey asked when he realized exactly what was happening.

I still couldn't speak and it took a while before Chad could reply. "Trey, what are you…what are you doing here?" Chad asked very nervously while getting up.

"No, I think a better question would be what are you doing here?" Trey asked very mischievously staring right at me. I couldn't find the words to reply so I stood there looking very scared I'm sure. Chad noticed and spoke first.

"Don't you knock." Chad said uncomfortably.

"Oh sorry, how rude of me to not give her a chance to hide first right?" Trey took a couple steps closer to us and I swallowed hard. "Right?" he asked again looking at me this time.

"It's not.." I started but there was no way this excuse would work.

"What it looks like?" Trey finished for me

"Yeah." I whispered. Trey continued taking a few steps closer to me.

"Ok." Chad jumped up, stopping him from getting any closer. "What do you want." he asked still sounding nervous.

"Well now, I want to know what was going on before I came in here." Trey asked with a smile.

Chad quickly glanced at me and then turned back "Its nothing" he slowly pronounced. I felt so awkward standing there. I seriously wished I could just disappear.

"Ohh it sure looked like a whole lot of something" Trey said folding his arms.

I stumbled for a second, but I replied before Chad could. "It's none of your business." I awkwardly interrupted.

"Oh I'm sure it's no one's business." Trey looked at me. Chad looked at me with the guiltiest look on his face like this was all his fault. "So you guys are.." he motioned between me and Chad.

"It's none of your business." Chad repeated me. My phone started vibrating and I quickly picked it up being grateful for a distraction. 'Rehearsal starts in 5 hurry up' my text from Tawni read.

"I gotta go." I shyly said.

"ok." Chad simply said. I wasn't sure if I should say goodbye or anything, so I quickly left before Trey could say anything else.

I practically ran through the hallways to stage 2. I didn't even notice that I forgot my hoodie and didn't care that anyone else could have saw me leaving Chad's room. I felt so horrible for leaving Chad alone to deal with the situation. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to help though, but I'm also sure Chad was just as confused and freaking out as I am.

When I arrived at rehearsal I was still panicking and Tawni seamed to notice. "Are you ok?" she simply asked.

"Yeah, I accidentally fell asleep. I lied. She seamed to accept it and at that moment I wanted to cry.

How could someone walk in on me and Chad kissing. Not just anyone, but Trey Brothers. That's horrible. He was going to be at Condor studios for at least a couple more weeks and I had no idea how I was going to deal with him. He couldn't ruin mine and Chad's secret. It would ruin everything we've worked so hard to keep. What if he told everyone? I couldn't even imagine what would happen. I mean eventually me and Chad would have to go public like if we ever got married or something, but right now wasn't the time. I was not ready for my cast to find out that not only have I gone behind their backs and was in a intimate relationship with someone, but with the person they despised more than anyone else.

I survived rehearsal and managed not to cry. Afterwards I went straight home and even refused to join my cast for our weekly pizza night. I drove right to my apartment and tried to think the situation through.

Ok, so trey walked in on me and Chad. So what? I don't care what his opinion is of us and why would he want to tell anyone? No one would even believe him, it's not like he has proof that he walked in on us kissing anyway. Right?

Oh who am I kidding if he even tells one person then rumors could start spreading everywhere. Of course he'll tell people though, people in this town are always looking for the next big gossip scoop and no one would miss out on a story about Chad Dylan Cooper and his secret girlfriend. So many things could go wrong and I just couldn't take it. I started crying at all the possibilities. What if Trey already told everyone. And poor Chad, who knows what he and trey talked about after I left. Maybe he told him everything.

No, Chad is smart. He totally would knew how to handle the situation. I had to call him and find out exactly what happened. I couldn't find the courage to call him though. I know it was stupid, but what if he's mad at me for leaving or something. I don't know. But I was going crazy with all the possibilities.

Just then my phone started ringing and thank god it was Chad calling.

"Hello" I shyly answered.

"Hey." Chad nervously replied

There was a silence for a moment and I just couldn't spit it out and ask him what happened with Trey.

"Where are you?" I asked just to break the silence

"I just got home."

"You just did? You were at work all this time?"

"Yeah we had late rehearsals" he replied. Oh my god! Not only did I leave him alone with Trey in his dressing room, but he spent hours with him afterwards in rehearsal. Who know what they talked about.

"Oh…what happened?" I just spit out. I was about to explain that I was talking about what happened after I ditched him and trey, but he knew exactly what I meant.

"I don't think he's gonna say anything." Chad informed me.

"why not?" I asked kinda shocked.

"I just told him it was absolutely none of his business and in no way concerned him."

"and he just agreed? I asked.

"I don't know he was all 'whatever you say' like all mysterious and shit."

"And then what happened?" I asked confused.

"we went to rehearsals" he simply said.

"how was that?"

"He didn't say anything. He just like gave me strange looks like he was so cleaver and trying to freak me out." Chad explained.

"I'm so sorry." I said almost in tears again.

"look it's not your fault" Chad seamed really stressed and I knew it was as nerve wreaking on him as it was for me.

"I just wish he hadn't picked that moment to come in and the door just had to be unlocked!" My voice started to tremble.

"Hey!" Chad tried to calm me down "Listen! It's not your fault. We had no idea this was gonna happen."

"But it did. And Treys not just gonna let this go. He's gonna tell someone. He's gonna ruin everything Chad." I cried.

"Sonny, listen to me." Chad cut me off. "We will get through this ok. He has no reason to tell anyone."

"yeah but that doesn't mean he won't."

"I know, but…" Chad took a breath "I don't know."

"Well what do we do tomorrow?" I asked.

"We just act completely normal. Ok? We don't act suspicious because then someone will think something's up." Chad explained

"What if Trey talks to me?" I nervously asked.

Chad took a moment because he couldn't think of an answer "Then you talk to him. And act normal."

"Well what am I gonna say if he asks about us?"

"That it doesn't concern him." Chad said simply.

"Ok" I began crying.

"Sonny everything's gonna be ok. He has nothing on us. We've made it through worse and some stupid stuck up musician isn't gonna ruin our little secret." I could almost hear Chad smiling when he said 'out little secret' and I couldn't help but smile too.

"I hope your right."

"I am. Babe, nothings gonna happen. Trey will be out of our hair before we know it." Chad assured me.

"I believe you, but I don't think I should be sneaking off into your dressing room anytime soon." I said smiling.

"Huh, I guess so" Chad said acting upset and making me giggle. It was getting late now and all I wanted to do was fall asleep and forget about the situation for a little while.

Chad seamed to notice when I yawned into the phone. "You should get some sleep."

"But I wanna keep talking to you." I said cutely

"I wish I could talk to you all night" Chad flirted.

"Me too" I agreed.

"Then maybe uh, you should get your cute butt over to my place for a sleepover." Chad said seductively.

I giggled. "Oh I wish, but I can't be falling asleep at work tomorrow"

"Fine" Chad pouted

"I'm sorry."

"No, you go to sleep ok?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah…I love you." Chad said seriously.

"I love you too" I happily replied.

"Night."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I was relived that I didn't see Trey at all. I've been trying to avoid him, but I didn't even know where he was. I even began to think he wasn't working today, but Chad would've told me if he wasn't.

Of course just when I think I wont have to deal with him, I see him. He came into the prop room when me and Tawni were studying our scripts and he claimed to be 'looking for a prop'.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni snapped when he walked in.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be moment" he replied. He walked past me and smirked. I hate him.

"Just make it fast' Tawni said rolling her eyes. I was freaking out. What if he said something in front of Tawni? I wish I could leave, but if I did and he talked to Tawni, I'd be skewed.

"Why would McKenzie Falls need something from our prop room? Don't you guys have like a entire house for all of your props?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, strange isn't it?" he looked around the room for whatever he was looking for, if he even was looking for anything or just came to freak me out. "I guess there's a lot of things over at Mackenzie Falls that would be considered pretty strange." he said giving me a look. I wanted to kill him. If he even thinks about saying anything about me and Chad with Tawni in the room, I'm pretty sure I will kill him. If I couldn't have a reason to kick Trey out, then I needed Tawni to leave before he said anything else.

"Hey Tawni, It was really nice of you to let Zora use your Coco-moco-coco for her sketch rehearsal." I lied.

"What?! I never let her use it. That's my last one!" Tawni jumped up.

"Oh well that's what she told me when I saw her with it just before." I said innocently.

"Oh my god! No she didn't! I'll be right back." she told me and jogged out the room and down the hallway.

"Bravo." Trey said clapping once Tawni was gone. "Is it natural for you to just lie to her like that?"

"Shut up!" I snapped at him "Of course not. I hate lying to my friends!" I told Trey.

"Well ya sure seem to be doing it a whole lot from what I've noticed." Trey said smirking.

"Well I wouldn't have just had to if you weren't just hinting at her like you were" I said getting angry.

"Hinting at her? Well I wouldn't have had to if you weren't going behind her back and doing who knows what with your supposed 'arch enemy' Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Look." I said seriously while pointing at him. "Whatever you think you know, you have no idea." I stated.

"What's there to really get? You and Chad Dylan Cooper were intimately making out yesterday in his dressing room." Trey explained.

"And that's all there is to it ok?" I said.

"I don't think so. There's obviously more to it. From what I witnessed, that definitely wasn't just a one time thing. You two have been sneaking around under everyone's noses for some time now, haven't ya?" Trey asked not believing me.

I couldn't think of anything to say. How was I just supposed to deny that? "This doesn't concern you."

"Well I already know that!" he exclaimed sitting down on the prop room couch -making himself comfortable. "So what is the actually status between you two? Are you like actually dating or more like a friends with benefits thing?" he asked so casually.

Who does he think he is. How does he just ask that! It's absolutely not his place to ask what exactly is going on between Chad and I. I just stood there with a slightly angry, slightly panicking expression on my face that Trey took completely the wrong way.

"Oh" He said smiling as if he just discovered the words biggest mystery. "he's paying you?" he asked slyly.

"What?!" What the hell! Paying me? He thinks I'm a freaking prostitute! Oh My God! How did that thought even cross his mind! What the hell is wrong with the guy! Who does he think I am!

I was completely speechless. "Ya know he gives you the dough and you give him a little treat in return." he said acting clever.

"I know what you mean!" I shook my head "He's…he's not paying…No!?" I tried to explain. "We're uh…we're dating."

"Ah!" he understood. "For how long?"

"Look I don't have to tell you anything." I told him.

"Well if I'm gonna be a part of your little scandal, I think I should know as much as I can."

"Wait, so your…your not gonna tell anyone?" I asked hopeful.

"We'll see? I gotta see what I can get out this first." he smirked.

I had an upset feeling in my stomach. What he can get out of it? What does that mean.

"I guess ill just ask Chad about the details. I gotta go." he said checking the time on his phone. He stood up and walked to the door. "Oh and Sonny? From what I saw, it looks like you two must have been seeing each other for quite some time." he said referring to just how intimate the kiss he walked in on was. He smiled mischievously, winked, and left.

Oh My God!


	4. Chapter 4

I snuk off to Chad's dressing room during lunch. I know we just agreed I shouldn't do this anymore, but this was the last time. I just had to talk to him. Besides, I wasn't going over to make out, so there was no way the same thing would happen. Also, Chad changed his locks.

"Hey Baby!" Chad said picking me up and spinning me when I walked in.

I giggled, but got down from him. "Stop, we don't want a rerun of yesterday do we?"

"I guess." Chad huffed making sure the door was locked.

"Ok, good." I sat down on his couch. "So did Trey say anything to you?" I awkwardly asked.

"Yeah, but more importantly, he talked to you."

"He did, but nothing happened. He didn't tell anyone."

"Nothing happened? You told him we were dating!" Chad said angrily.

"Oh, yeah." I said guilty. Well it's not like I wanted too. He thought I was a freaking prostitute.

"Yeah! Why'd ya do that? Now he knows."

"Well, it's not like I just openly told him!" I explained. "He thought…huh.."

"What?" Chad asked.

"he thought…you were…paying me." I explained.

"Paying you?" Chads eyebrows shot up and I could tell he was trying not to smile. "He thought you were a hooker?" Chad giggled.

"It's not funny!" I exclaimed. "That's horrible! Who does he think I am?"

"It's not that horrible. I would pay a lot to spend the night with you." Chad flirted.

I couldn't help but blush. Chad always got to me. "Well lucky for you, you don't have to pay anything." I flirted back while standing up.

Chad walked over and wrapped his arms around me. "Lucky me." he smiled and I couldn't help but smile too. He leaned in and started kissing me.

A knock came from the door and I quickly panicked. "Chad open the door." Trey Brothers demanded. I was relieved it was Trey, but angry too.

"Uhh" I sighed and Trey continued knocking. "Should I hide?" I asked Chad.

"No, just stay there." Chad said and unlocked the door.

"Can I come in?" Trey rudely asked when Chad stuck his head out the door to make sure no one else was there. Chad opened the door and Trey walked in. He seemed a little shocked to see me sitting on the sofa.

"Your not even gonna try and hide her?" Trey smirked at Chad.

"What do you want?" Chad asked unmoved.

"I've decided on my terms." Trey announced happily

"Your terms?" I asked

"Ya." Trey walked over to the middle of Chad's dressing room. "What I want in return for keeping your little secret…" he motioned between Chad and me "a secret."

Chad and I glanced at each other and I knew we were both thinking the same thing. Is he serious?

"Uh, you never said anything about terms." Chad nervously laughed.

"Ya, can't you just be a good person and leave us alone?" I asked.

"I though about that." Trey shrugged. "But this is so much more fun." he laughed.

I quickly became really scared. Conditions? Now he's blackmailing us! I really hate him.

"What are your terms?" Chad snapped rubbing his forehead.

"I want your social status." he told Chad.

"Excuse me?" Chad asked confused and slightly offended.

"Ya know, a little cut of your fame. My rep would be huge if Hollywood thought I was best friends with Chad Dylan Cooper."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"I don't know, maybe the paparazzi will see us having a laugh together like good ol' pals after rehearsal one day. And maybe they see us catching a baseball game together. Things that will make magazines. Maybe you can even tell one of your reporters what an great pal I am." Trey explained his plan.

"So basically your gonna use me to get some attention?" Chad asked.

"Basically." Trey smiled and then looked at me. "At least you can be sure she's not using you for that. I don't get it?" Trey told Chad.

"Oh my god!" Chad whispered willing himself not to punch Trey in the face.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't stood so low as to use Chad to get attention! If I wanted to become big in this town I would do it myself." I explained.

"Ya whatever." Trey said not wanting to listen to me. I can not stand him! He is so horrible and sleazy. At least his terms aren't that bad. I mean they don't even effect me. Poor Chad though. He has to actually spend time with him out in public. I feel like it's my fault though. I mean, I believe Chad when he says he loves and cares about me, but we're not even publicly dating and look how much trouble I'm causing him.

"That's not so bad." Chad shrugged. "I thought it would be a lot worse."

"Worse! Chad, how dare you! I have a heart." Trey said pretending to be hurt.

"Ya, ok!" I said sarcastically.

"I do, to be honest I can relate to your little affair."

"I'm sure." Chad said with no emotion.

"Yes I can. And I would make the same deal for my girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" I asked not believing him.

"Yes I do and we're very happy together." Wow, I couldn't believe it. A girl actually likes Trey Brothers. I feel sorry for her. "I care about her a lot and I would never want to risk her happiness by passing on a golden opportunity like the one I'm offering you."

"How sweet of you. Let's not forget the person who's putting us in this situation in the first place. We have you to thank for that." Chad sarcastically replied.

"I wouldn't have been so careless and left my door unlocked." Trey snapped at Chad.

I could tell Chad wanted to kill Trey right then and there. I don't blame him. Trey's such an ass.

"Chad." I stood before he actually did kill him. "Can we talk about this?" I asked.

Chad walked over to me. "I'm gonna kill him." he whispered so Trey wouldn't hear.

"I know. But I think you should make the deal."

"I guess, yeah." I know Chad's gonna hate hanging out with Trey so much and I wanted to cry knowing it was my fault.

"I'm sorry." I said getting teary eyed.

"Hey." Chad said cheerfully putting his hand against my cheek. "No, Don't be sorry. It's absolutely not your fault." I swear he can read my mind. I nodded and slightly smiled at Chad and he smiled back. "Fine I'll do it." Chad said turning to face Trey.

"Well duh." Trey said being a jerk "Oh and uh...I also need 100 bucks" he causally demanded.

My eyes grew wide. He just doesn't stop. I wish I could pay him, but I don't go around carrying $100 with me.

"Fine." Chad said pulling out his wallet. I almost stopped him, but what would've been the point. I couldn't pay him and $100 is nothing to Chad. He handed him the money and Trey smiled brightly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks…pal." he said friendly while playfully smacking Chad's arm.

"We are not friends." Chad said emotionless

"Whatever, I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." he said smirking while counting his money.

My eyes grew wide again. What does he think, we just have relationship just for sex or something?

"We weren't doing anything." Chad said as if it was obvious.

"Yeah ok." Trey said obviously not believing Chad. He reached for the door, but stopped right before he left. "Oh and Pal, nice lipstick." he said smirking and then left.

Some of my lipstick had rubbed off onto Chad's lips when we kissed right before Trey came in. "You couldn't have said anything. Chad whisper yelled at me while rubbing the lipstick off his mouth.

"I didn't notice." I couldn't help but giggle.


	5. Chapter 5

"I almost killed myself!" Chad exclaimed after explaining his horrifying night to me over the phone. As part of the deal, Chad had taken Trey to a Lakers game with courtside seats. With seats so close up, they were bound to be seen publicity. Chad though, hadn't fully thought through was just how annoying Trey would actually be.

"I'm so sorry." I said through the phone. I again felt like the entire situation was my fault.

"I mean I would get it if he just tried to get the camera guy's attention or something like that and not even really talk to me, but no. He had me go buy him snacks and then he gave my seat away to some girl. What the hell?!" Chad complained.

"What a jerk." I added. I was sitting on my couch at my apartment. Chad was at work. I didn't have to go in today, but he did. "Didn't he tell us he had a girlfriend."

"Yeah, I reminded him of that and he got all defensive. He freaked out and was all 'I do and I love her and don't you forget it'" Chad quoted.

"I really don't get him," I said rubbing my forehead.

"and we definitely didn't get any attention together, so I'm probably gonna have to deal with him again," he complained.

"This sucks," I whined.

"Yeah, it does," Chad agreed.

"I'm really sorry."

"Hey," Chad said sensing I was getting upset. "Look, it may suck now, but it won't forever. We'll get through this and everything will be back to the way it was before."

"Ok, but what if Trey never gets what he wants. He'll never let us live this down Chad," I cried.

"Babe, listen to me. Everything is going to go back exactly the way it was. Trey will be gone in a matter of weeks and we'll never have to deal with him again. Ok?"

"Ok," I gave in.

"Good, let's talk about something else then. How are things over at Chuckle city?" Chad asked smirking.

"ha-ha," I faked laughed at his dumb nick name for So Random. "It's pretty stressful lately." I complained.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, there's just so much going on with all the new sketches and-"

"Woah!" Chad cut me off.

"What?" I nervously asked.

"Trey!" Chad exclaimed.

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about him," I said getting annoyed.

"No Trey…and Portland?" Chad questioned while still freaking out.

"What?" I asked confused.

"There making out!" He whispered in disgust.

"What?" I repeated in shocked.

Oh My god!"

"Chad what's happening?" I asked trying to calm him down.

"Trey and Portland are behind our stage kissing," Chad explained trying to sound calm.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can see them," He nervously said.

"How? Where are you?" I asked still confused.

"I'm behind my set and in front of it, I see Trey," He whispered.

"And Portland?" I asked.

"kissing!" he whispered yelled.

"That asshole," I stated.

"So much for that girlfriend."

"Should you do something?" I asked.

"Uh…I don't…Oh they stopped! They're talking." he replied.

"Can you hear them?"

"One sec," he whispered. I waited for a second hoping that he could. "There gone," Chad said a moment later.

"Well?"

"I couldn't hear them, but he kissed her again and left. I'm sure whatever it was, it was about meeting up with her again."

"Oh my god." I exclaimed

"Yeah!" Chad said in disbelief.

"Wow," I said not sure what to think.

"Yeah." Chad repeated.

Suddenly the most amazing idea ever popped into my head. It was genius. It was perfect. It was exactly what we needed. I went to speak, but I swear to god Chad just read my mind and spoke first.

"Wait a second." Chad said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Depends, did you just think of the best way ever to use this situation to our advantage?" Chad asked and if you can hear a smile over the phone, then I heard one on Chad's face.


	6. Chapter 6

"What do you want?" Trey asked in an annoyed tone walking into Chad's dressing room. "Seriously, if I'm not being seen with you in public, then I don't want to see you at all." Trey said with attitude. What a jerk!

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you wanna be here for what we have to say." Chad cleverly answered referring to me and him.

Trey noticed that I was in the room too and rolled his eyes. "So what do you want?"

"To make a deal," Chad informed him.

"On what?" Trey asked annoyed.

"To keep our secret."

"We already made a deal, remember?" Trey asked acting smart.

"Yeah, but I like this one a whole lot more." I happily said cutting into the conversation.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you keep our secret and we'll keep yours." Chad spoke.

"Secret? I don't have a secret?" Trey said as if it were obvious.

"Really?" I sarcastically asked.

"Because from what I know, Sonny and aren't the one only ones sneaking around and being together behind everyone's back," Chad said ending with a smirk.

I knew for a second Trey knew exactly what Chad was talking about. I could tell by his expression, but only for a second.

"I have absolutely no idea what your talking about." Trey said using his unfortunately good acting skills, but we saw right through him.

"Um hum is that so. Well I think Portland would know exactly what I'm talking about, don't you think Sonny?" Chad asked in a childish tone.

"Yeah, actually I think Portland would definitely know what your talking about."

Trey knew that we knew something and it registered on his now very angry expression. Extremely angry, like he was about to punch Chad in the face angry.

"So much for that girlfriend." Chad bluntly said. I know he went to far with that remark and I became extremely nervous as Trey's face turned red.

I stood up and spoke before Trey actually did punch Chad. "Look Trey, we just want to make a deal about this and it'll never come up again." I spoke. Chad looked unchanged by Trey's obvious anger and stood there with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"You have no proof." Trey spoke.

"Neither do you on us." Chad quickly snapped back.

"I love my girlfriend."

"Uh hum, which one?" Chad asked which pissed Trey off even more. I love Chad, but he was really asking to get punched.

"Portland is no one to me" Trey furiously whispered.

"It didn't look like that from my point of view when you two were making out. I'm sure your other girlfriend wouldn't think so either if she found out."

"Look Trey." I said walking over to him. "Your girlfriend never has to find out about what we saw. Ok? You just have to promise to keep our secret."

"No. I'm not going to let you guys win." Trey viscous said.

"No one wins. This isn't a game. We just have to make a little deal and everything goes back to the way it was." I yelled said trying to calm the situation.

"What do you say pal?" Chad asked smirking. He was having to much fun with getting payback.

"No. I'm not letting you get away with this." Trey pointed at Chad who was still smirking.

"You don't have any other choice Trey. You say one thing about me and Chad to anyone and we'll personally inform every magazine in Hollywood about you and Portland's affair." I said to Trey. I knew he didn't want to agree, but also knew he didn't have any other choice.

"Do we have a deal?" Chad asked getting inpatient.

"I'm not doing this for you. I could care less about your stupid 'secret relationship'. I'm doing this for my girlfriend because I do love her and I don't want to jeopardize our happiness!" Trey stated.

I rolled my eyes. Trey is seriously deranged. If he loved his girlfriend like he keeps ranting on about, then he would never even think of cheating on her, period. Who ever she is, I feel seriously sorry for her.

"So yes? And we no longer have to keep our former deal?" Chad asked impatiently extending his arm.

"Yes." Trey said shaking Chad's hand. "For Federica" Trey said with confidence. Federica? What? Of course that's his girlfriend's name.

I could tell Chad was trying his best not to laugh at her unfortunate name which made me try my best not to giggle as well.

"Are we done here?" Trey said unchanged by Chad's reaction.

"Oh, we're done here," Chad said still trying to keep a straight face.

Trey held his head high and walked out the door while Chad held it open for him. He slammed it shut once Trey was gone and let out the laugh he was holding back. "Federica?" Chad laughed.

"Stop it. I feel really bad," I said slapping Chad's arm while giggling with him.

Chad cleared his throat and stopped, but continued to smile at me. "Why do you feel bad?" he asked concerned.

"Because his poor girlfriend. Trey cheated on her and she won't find out." I explained feeling bad.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm sure it'll only be a matter of time before Trey does something stupid again and she see's what an asshole he really is." Chad reassured me.

"Ya think?" I asked.

"Of course. And when he does, Federica will dump his ass." Chad again smiled at her unfortunate name.

"That's someone's name. It's not funny." I said trying my best to be serious, but Chad continued smiling at me. "What?" I asked not understanding why he was giving me that look.

He quickly wrapped his arms around me, picked me up, and rested his forehead on mine. "We did it!" he whispered in a sexy tone. I couldn't help but blush and smile foolishly at him.

"I guess we did." I whispered back looking in his eyes. "You were so convincing." I flirted while caressing his cheek.

"I'm just so awesome."

"Oh totally." I sarcastically giggled while rolling my eyes.

"But, not as awesome as you."

"Oh, your so sweet." I rolled my eyes and nearly closed the gap between us.

Chad cutely giggled before closing the gap completely and kissing me. Before things got too heated I pulled away. Chad's expression quickly turned to confusion and then sadness.

"Before we do this again…" I smiled backing up to the door. "Let's make sure we don't get any unexpected visitors this time."

Chad chuckled and his expression turned back to happiness. As soon as the door was properly locked, I wasted no time returning to Chad's warm embrace and replacing my lips upon his.

The End!


End file.
